yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Karpath Antioch
Karpath Antioch (a.k.a K. Peculier) is the son of Verigan Antioch, the father of Verigan Antioch II and Isabel Antioch, and the founder of the Crimson Cross and the Templars, both formed to protect Minecraftia from the evils of the Desert and the Sands. Biography Few details of Karpath's life are known, except for the fact that he and his father were both quite famous for their heroism, mainly from the events of the Sand War, and possibly for unknown adventures before that. In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 14: The Tale of the Sands, Karpath is revealed to have fought alongside his father Verigan Antioch against a terrible evil, Israphel, that rose from the Desert one hundred years ago, after they constructed the Wall. In 'The Legend of Verigan', a charity livestream to raise money for Child's Play, even more detail was given. During his research at the nearby ruins, Professor Grizwold had found a portal leading to the Nether and accidentally opened it. The heroes were meant to close the portal at once. However, while trying to destroy it, they found out that it could only be partially destroyed and thus blocked the portal. This was not to last for long, however. Karpath and Verigan fought Israphel in a final clash. Unfortunately, only he returned, for Verigan was killed in the final battle. Upon his return, he founded the Templars and the Crimson Cross, whose purpose was to protect Minecraftia from all the terrible evils in the Sands, should they return. He also supposedly wrote a map that leads to Israphel's fortress, but the map was actually written by his father, Verigan. Strangely, he disappeared one month after his return from the battle, never to be seen again. However, it is now known that he was also known as K. Peculier, father of Old Peculier and Isabel Peculier. An unknown period of time, most likely after his disappearance, he was married and raising his children in peace at their home, when his wife was kidnapped (and possibly killed) by Israphel. He sent his children away to the Templars to be raised and set off after Israphel. It is thought that he later became a Mistral City guard, during which time he helped destroyed the Hellgate built by the Cult of Israphel in the Crumbling Ruins. The last thing we know of him doing is entering the mine under Mistral, where he walked through a Hellgate to try to seal away Israphel for good, blowing the gate up behind him as he did so. Old Peculier's Father Karpath is Old Peculier's father, first hinted at by a note Knight Peculier's father left that was signed K. Peculier, was also hinted at in Madame Nubescu's prophecy, and confirmed when Verigan told the heroes Knight Peculier is his grandson in a note. Madame Nubecu's prophecy was very vague, stating that Old Peculiar's father is not who he says he is. This has lead some fans to believe that Karpath may have been transformed into Israphel when he went to The Nether to seal the Hellgate although this may be impossible, as Israphel is supposedly the son of Reverend John who died and was transformed into the Dark Lord. On the Yogscast Museum Server, a room in Verigan's Hold held a note from Karpath to Adaephon, informing him that Karpath was leaving Old Peculier and Isabel Peculier in the care of Granny Bacon. Since the Museum Server was exactly the same world as used in the Shadow of Israphel series, this note is presumably in the actual world as well. Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Season 3 characters to choose from, Karpath Antioch was placed equal 28th overall with 3 votes out of 4412 votes. Trivia Gallery Midaged Karpath.png|A middle-aged Karpath. Karpath old.png|An aging Karpath keeping a lookout around The Old Watchtower in Mistral City. Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Templars Category:Deceased Characters